Konata's Kagami files
by The writing sisters SN CC
Summary: The second in this crazy diary world where diaries talk back. This time it's Konata's turn.
1. Chapter 1

File 1

A true Tsundere.

Feisty yet docile. Bad-tempered yet sweet. Cold yet warm. A true walking contradiction. Everything an otaku would want in a girl, everything I want in a girl. And I have found her! But, while she does know I exist, she doesn't realise that I'm an option to be considered for dating. I'm quite sure it's because I'm a girl. She just doesn't notice my interest, always seeing it as mocking. Hell even her oblivious twin-sister has noticed it! The girl that didn't even know what raising a flag means!

Ah well, a new day, a new chance! Kagami will be mine!

Ja, Konata.

T.B.C.

**SN: Haha the second series in this crazy diary world where diaries talk back. It literally hit me when I was forced to think of something new by my demanding and slave-driving little sister CC (It really hurt you know!)**

**CC: BAKA**

**SN: What? It's true, you know!**

**CC: Nope, you are the slave driving teacher.**

**SN: No... I just expect quality work and read over your shoulder with a whip in hand, that's completely different!**

**CC: Sure, foolish little sister**

**SN: Hah, I may be shorter but at least I'm older! Oh wait, that doesn't help when you have to reach the top shelve... Ah who cares I'm still older *sticks out tongue* **

**CC: You aren't acting older though.**

**SN: I don't have to, the facts speak for themselves.**

**CC: What facts?**

**SN: The fact that... uh... the fact that... Hmm. Oh yeah, the fact that my ID card says that I'm older!**

**CC: Pathetic much?**

**SN: Well, yes, but is that news?**

**CC: For everyone who DOESN'T know you, maybe.**

**SN: Lets just end it here before you completely deflate my ego beyond repair.**

**CC: What ego?**

**SN: Exactly my point.**


	2. Chapter 2

File 2

Day 1

Today was the first day of Operation: make the tsundere mine. It was a complete failure. The reason was simple, Kagami was sick today. I went to visit her, but even I know that you don't hit on sick girls. But then again I also thought that sick girls don't hit you but that seemed to not count for her either.

So when she gets back to school I am going to wow her with my normal knowledge of food. For some reason, that felt quite… well, it sounded better in my head.

Ah well enough of this I'll go play some games.

Ja, Konata

Today's score

Times hit: 2

Times blown off: 0

Times successful: 0

TBC

**SN: Jesus Christ on a pogo stick hopping around like a bunny on crack that was a hard one.**

**CC: I have been wondering for quite a while now, but… what in the world is a pogo stick!**

**SN: It's one of those sticks with a spring under it, with a bar on each end, one to stand on and one to hold on to.**

**CC: Oh that one. Another stupid invention made solely for that sentence I presume. **

**SN: No actually, it was something I used to play with when I was still young, like you young whippersnapper.**

**CC: That's what they want you to believe.**

**SN: If that's the truth then what about those scars I have from them?**

**Cc: Fine, no wise-ass comeback for that one**

**SN: Muahahahahahahaharghr I choked again.**

**CC: You forgot the W.**

**SN: Nope, that's for wimps and amateurs **

**CC: So yesterday you were a wimp and amateur**

**SN: Yes! I only graduated today you know**

**CC: And what about tomorrow?**

**SN: It's a test graduation. But enough about us let's get off.**

**End **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami Files

So my food knowledge didn't go quite as planned, which doesn't really surprise me. It was a nice thought though. While it was an interesting conversation, it didn't raise any flags. Actually, I think it lowered a few even. Urgh, why doesn't she notice me? Is it because I'm a girl? Because that would be unfair, and sexist.

You know, even though 'Operation: Make the Tsundere Mine' only just started, I'm already stumped. I have no idea how to continue with this… Could this be the infamous 'Unrequited Love Syndrome'? For some reason, it makes me want to cry.

I did notice something today, Kagami and Miyuki are really rather close, aren't they? That makes me really jealous. What does Miyuki have what I don't have, except for the figure, and the glasses, and the height, and the right way to talk with Kagami, and the many Moe points… You know, I really wonder why I am ruining things for myself!

Well since tomorrow is a Sunday I won't plan anything, and go read a manga or so. As long as Miyuki doesn't make a move… Ah who am I kidding, even Tsukasa is a bigger rival than Miyuki, and she's her twin. On the other hand, twins are known to be possessive of each other. Maybe Tsukasa's air headedness is just a front to keep others away from Kagami. Well, it could happen, and if so, then beware, Tsukasa, because you can't fool me.

I feel a wave of pathetic wash over me. I'd better go before I drown.

Ja, Konata.

Today's score:

Times hit: 5

Times blown off: 16

Times successful: 1 (YEEESSSSS) (She blushed~)

T.B.C.

**SN: Okay, we seem to have some problems with thinking up some hair brained scheme Konata can cook up, for the Operation. **

**CC: So because of that, we were wondering if any of you have some ideas which we can steal, change, and make ours.  
><strong>

**SN: Don't forget maim! I love to maim other peoples' ideas.  
><strong>

**CC&SN: SO Review, PLEASE~  
><strong>

**SN: Hey don't make me sound desperate!  
><strong>

**CC: Chara Change For SN: From a girl who is never desperate for help to one who is.  
><strong>

**SN: NUUUEEEEHHH I'm allergic to Shugo Chara!  
><strong>

**CC: Teehee~ (Heheheh)  
><strong>

**SN: *Runs away from nauseating scene of scary laughing sister*  
><strong>

**the end  
><strong>


End file.
